


life is so simple

by ThatsCrazyRandom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Violence, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Songfic, This is a happy story I swear, Time Skips, minor mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsCrazyRandom/pseuds/ThatsCrazyRandom
Summary: “Life is so simple,A little boy, a little girl,”Bucky met Steve when they were kids.It felt like they’d known each other forever, but Bucky remembered the day he met him.





	life is so simple

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic of Is That Alright? from A Star Is Born (2018)

_ Life is so simple, _

_ A little boy, a little girl, _

 

Bucky met Steve when they were kids. 

 

It felt like they’d known each other forever, but Bucky remembered the day he met him. 

 

Steve, in true Steve fashion, was in a fight with two boys much bigger than him. 

 

Bucky hadn’t even thought about it. He’d seen this tiny kid going up against two older and bigger kids and jumped straight in with him. They’d lost, but Bucky reckoned they’d left some bruises. 

 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Steve said, “I can handle myself.” 

 

“I’m sure. But it was two against one.” Bucky told him, wiping away blood from his spilt lip. Steve had a bloody nose. “What’d they do anyway?” 

 

Bucky got to his feet, and offered his hand to help Steve up. 

 

“They were picking on a little girl.” Steve said, eyeing his hand warily. 

 

“Then I’m glad I helped. They deserved to be taught a lesson.” Bucky grinned. “You getting up or not?” 

 

Steve finally grinned back and took his hand. 

 

They were inseparable ever since. 

 

_ Laughing and loving,  _

_ Trying figure out the world,  _

Bucky took Steve on double dates with dames he met because he knew Steve wouldn’t bother getting dates for himself. 

 

Steve cared more about drawing than dancing. He would be far more happy sitting at home drawing than tagging along with Bucky on dates, Bucky was sure. 

 

But Bucky knew they had to see the world. He always wanted to be out seeing things whenever they got the chance. 

 

He took Steve to museums whenever they had a little extra money to spare, despite his ma telling him he should put the money away for a rainy day. 

 

Those trips, Steve enjoyed. He loved seeing the art, and all the people that were somehow so different to the people in their neighbourhood. 

 

Bucky just loved learning about everything that made it to the museums. 

 

And if he also loved the way Steve lit up when they went to the MoMA rather than the museum of natural history, then that was his little secret. 

 

_ It felt like summer, _

_ When I kissed you in the rain,  _

 

It was right before Bucky first enlisted. 

 

He’d been thinking about it for ages, and knew he was going to do it the next day. 

 

He just had something he needed to do first. 

 

He knew he was gone for Steve. He knew that none of the girls they went on dates with were ever going to compare to how Steve made him feel. He’d accepted it. 

 

But he couldn’t accept signing up to fight and die without Steve ever knowing. 

 

It was raining that night, but it was stinking hot. Bucky hates this weather, because the humidity made Steve’s asthma play up, and they were both up all night hoping he didn’t have another asthma attack. 

 

They were curled on their shitty little couch, talking idly between Steve’s coughing fits, when Bucky just, stopped overthinking it and pressed his lips to Steve’s. 

 

Steve stared at him in shock. 

 

Bucky rubbed the back of his neck. 

 

Steve smiled a bit. “Me too Buck.” He whispered hoarsely. 

 

Bucky was overjoyed. 

 

_ And I know your story, _

_ But tell me again, _

 

Bucky would never been able to lecture Steve enough on how fucking stupid he had been when he rescued him and the rest of the prisoners. 

 

He’d heard Steve tell him the story of how he got so damn big a million times, and everything that followed. He could probably tell it himself by now. 

 

But Steve finally felt useful, and Bucky couldn’t begrudge him of that, even if he hated the thought of his Stevie on a battlefield. 

 

Bucky would just have to have his back. 

 

_ Nothing you say wouldn’t interest me,  _

_ All of your words are like poems to me,  _

 

There was really no question of if Bucky was following Steve into the ‘jaws of death’ as the others put it. 

 

Steve had always been able to convince him to do the stupidest crap when they were growing up, and maybe that was why. 

 

But Bucky seriously believed that maybe Steve was what they needed to turn the tides of this war.

 

_ I would be honoured if you would take me as I am. _

 

The problem with Steve being big now, was that… he had the strength to back up his attitude. He could finish his fights himself now. 

 

What did he need Bucky for? 

 

After all, Bucky knew he was seriously messed up after Azzano, and whatever Zola had done to him in the lab. He had flashbacks, and sometimes his body did things that weren’t normal. 

 

He remembered the first time he got a cut on a mission. A result of a scuffle with another sniper. 

 

It was fairly deep, but he could ignore it for now. The Commandos needed his eyes up high. 

 

But when he’d gone to bandage it after the fighting had stopped, there was barely a scrape. 

 

He stared at the spot. He knew that there was a cut there. His shirt was cut open. There was still blood of his arm. 

 

“What the fuck.” He said out loud to no one in particular. 

 

But the others were still 10 metres away, and he had no idea how to explain it. 

 

He threw up in the bushes. 

 

But Steve came and found him, and made sure he was alright with an earnestness he didn’t have with the others, thanking him for taking out the other snipers before any could get hurt. 

 

_ I want you,  _

_ To look right in my eyes,  _

_ To tell me you love me,  _

_ To be by my side, _

 

_ I want you,  _

_ At the end of my life, _

_ I wanna see your face,  _

_ When I fall with grace,  _

_ At the moment I die, _

_ Is that alright?  _

 

Bucky was happy with his choices, when he died. 

 

He knew Steve was needed to win the war. 

 

He didn’t blame him. He knew he’d tried. And he’d been so fucking close. 

 

And as he fell, he just focused on Steve. 

 

“I’m sorry Steve.” He’d thought, as the train drifted out of sight. 

 

_ I hope you’re still with me,  _

_ When I’m not quite myself, _

 

For the first years in HYDRA’s ‘Winter Soldier’ program, he’d still been mostly himself. 

 

Resisting their mind control, resisting their torture. 

 

He prayed every day for Steve to save him, until his handlers finally shoved a newspaper in his face with the huge headline. 

 

**CAPTAIN AMERICA, LOST IN THE ARTIC CIRCLE**

 

He still held on. For years, he resisted. 

 

He resisted the chair, spitting on his handlers as they strapped him. 

 

He resisted the huge metal arm they strapped onto him. 

 

Eventually, when the war had been officially over for a couple of years, it dawned on him that Steve wasn’t coming. 

 

It was harder to resist after that. 

 

_ And I pray that you’ll lift me, _

_ When you know I need help, _

 

When Bucky surrendered himself at Avengers tower after the Ultron debacle, he hadn’t expected what he’d got. 

 

He’d been getting his memories back slowly, clawing them back piece by piece, but he didn’t remember just how kind Steve had been under his attitude. 

 

He’d half expected them to let the Widow put him down. 

 

But of course, as he kneeled on the floor with at least 20 guns pointed at him, Steve, the reckless idiot that he was, jumped straight in the middle of the circle, kneeling in front of Bucky. 

 

“Buck?” Steve asked gently. 

 

“Hey Stevie.” Bucky said hoarsely. “I heard you’d been looking for me.” 

 

Steve smiled brightly. “Course I have Buck.” 

 

“Steve, please remember that while that is your best friend, he’s also been an assassin for way longer.” Clint commented. 

 

“I don’t do that anymore.” Bucky said. “Unless they’re HYDRA.” 

 

Steve at least seemed to remember that he had a team to lead, who didn’t really know what to do in this situation. 

 

Tony stepped forward, armour on. “Steve, I think we should put him in Hulks room. Just for now.” 

 

Steve looked conflicted but he nodded. 

 

Bucky waited paitiently, as Tony told the guards to stand down. 

 

“Barnes, you cooperating?” 

 

Bucky nodded once. 

 

“Great. Natasha, come with me. Barnes, on your feet, and move very slowly towards that elevator there.” Tony instructed. 

 

Clint still had his bow pointed at Bucky as he started moving towards the elevator, and Steve looked conflicted. 

 

“Tony I-“ 

 

Natasha joined him in the elevator. 

 

“You, are emotionally compromised. We can’t trust you to do what’s needed if something goes wrong.” Tony took his helmet down to talk quietly to just Steve, but Buckys enhanced hearing still heard. “I know he’s your friend, but you need to let us deal with this until we know he’s stable. You’ve seen the same files I have, there’s triggers Steve. There’s a possibility you could be one of them.” 

 

“I- Okay, Tony. Thank you.” Steve relented. 

 

Bucky was surprised. Steve listened to Stark. And what he had said was actually smart. He knew he was a genius, but from what he’d heard and read about them, he didn’t seem to have the best tactical smarts. It was interesting to note. 

 

Tony put his helmet back up and joined the two assassins in the elevator. 

 

“Jarvis, up to Hulks room if you please.” 

 

Bucky knew these people didn’t trust him, but that was okay. It was better even. It wasn’t like he trusted them either. 

 

But he did trust that they were going to help. Because of Steve. They would help him remove the words, because Steve would ask them too. 

 

_ It’s a warm celebration,  _

_ Of all of our years,  _

 

Bucky was pulled into Steve’s arms as soon as he stepped out of the elevator. 

 

He practically heard Natasha rolling her eyes behind him. 

 

“You saw him yesterday Steve.” 

 

“Through a camera!” Steve protested, still hugging him. 

 

Bucky didn’t mind, it felt like coming home. 

Finally Steve let him go, and Bucky stepped back. 

 

“I’ve missed you Buck. How are you?” 

 

Bucky smiled softly. 

 

“Good. Like my head is my own again. I missed you too Stevie.” 

 

Bucky pushed his hair out of his face, and greeted the rest of the Avengers gathered in the common room with a nod. 

 

“Hey.” He said lamely. 

 

He hadn’t thought there would be such a gathering when he finally came back to the tower. 

 

“It’s movie night.” Clint explained, “Youve got a lot of catching up to do buddy.” 

 

Bucky glanced at Steve, who nodded, smiling reassuringly. 

 

“Alright. What’s up first?” Bucky asked, moving over to sit on one of the couches, Steve following immediately behind, and sitting next to him. 

 

Bucky had a  _ lot _ to catch up on, but he’d be doing it with Steve beside him, so he knew it would be fine.

 

_ I dream of our story,  _

_ Of our fairytale,  _

 

Bucky still had nightmares. 

 

It was to be expected, he did suffer 70 years of torture, as the shrink Stark got him tended to remind him. 

 

But they were getting better, and sometimes, he even had pleasant dreams.

 

Dreams seemed to be his brains preferred way of giving him old memories back, which meant he kept his stack of notebooks right beside his bed. 

 

He liked the dreams. They were about Steve more often than not. The blonde was still the clearest thing about his life before becoming the Winter Soldier. 

 

And when he had nightmares, Steve was there to wake him and watch as many movies as it took for him to calm down enough to sleep. 

 

_ Family dinners and family trees, _

_ Teaching the kids to say thank you and please, _

 

The Avengers became like a family to him, after a while. 

 

Steve was overjoyed, Bucky could tell, whenever he hung with them of his own accord. 

 

He and Steve discussed it one night, how they’d been the only people he could trust after SHIELD had collapsed, and that all the differences that kept them apart before got worked through, and they really were a family. 

 

It was a nice feeling to be included in that. 

 

Bucky couldn’t remember the occasion, he was pretty sure that Tony had just made it up as an excuse to get everybody for dinner.

 

It was a nice kind of chaos when the Avengers had ‘family dinner.’ 

 

Everyone chipped in, or at least tried to look like they were, with cooking the meal and setting the table. Bucky got roped into mash potato duty. 

 

Steve and Tony always bickered over  _ something _ until Natasha threatened to use her Widow Bites on them unless they sat down and shut up. 

 

Bucky was pretty sure it was just a tactic to get out of work at this point. 

 

And then everything was put in bowls on the table and everyone grabbed what they wanted. It was almost comical how much food they made, especially when Thor came. 

 

Two super soldiers and a team of superhumans tended to eat a lot. 

 

_ Knowing if we stay together then things will be right, _

 

Bucky had bad days. 

 

Still, even nearly a year after he’d gotten the trigger words removed. 

 

His therapist told him that it wasn’t anything to worry about, that it was normal to have bad days. 

 

But it still felt like a kick in the head to wake up speaking Russian in the corridor. 

 

He felt like he should be okay by now, even if he knew logically that he shouldn’t even be functioning right now. 

 

But Steve was able to recognise bad days now. 

 

And he’d stopped trying to force him to interact with others or really to do anything. 

 

He’d just come and find Bucky and guide him back to their room gently. 

 

He’d make him food, and sometimes if Bucky looked really pitiful he’d attempt to bake cookies. 

 

Bucky usually just curled up on the sofa staring at nothing. Sometimes he’d read. 

 

But Steve would come and sit beside him and draw, and sometimes he’d tell stories of their life before all this. 

 

It was nice, and it gave him hope to get through the bad days.

 

_ I want you,  _

_ To look right in my eyes, _

_ To tell me you love me,  _

_ To be by my side, _

 

It had taken a while to for them to get their shit together enough to pick up where they had tentatively left off before Bucky left for the army. 

 

But then Bucky crawled into Steve’s bed one night after a nightmare. 

 

“Buck?” Steve asked sleepily. 

 

Bucky crawled over to him and flopped beside him, dragging Steve’s arm over himself.

 

“Shut up and go to sleep Stevie.” Bucky mumbled. 

 

Steve smiled and pulled him closer, and they fell asleep together. 

 

They had to talk about it in the morning obviously. 

 

Bucky hadn’t got his memory of the kiss they’d shared back yet, but he knew how he’d felt about Steve. No one could compare. And they still couldn’t. 

 

Turns out Steve still felt the same. It was that simple. 

 

_ I want you,  _

_ At the end of my life,  _

_ Wanna see you face,  _

_ When I fall with grace,  _

_ At the moment I die,  _

 

_ Is that alright?  _

_ Is that alright? _

_ Is that… alright? _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This idea wouldnt leave me alone. I dunno if Im entirely happy with the ending, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
